zebcaststudiosfandomcom-20200213-history
A Reason To Die
A Reason To Die 'is a 2014 spy film by Zebcast Studios and the third and final installment in their "Bond Trilogy". It was released the 19th of January 2014. Plot It is December 1961. Immediately before the events of Dr. No. The film begins with James Bond 007 chasing down a target in Liverpool, but during the chase, Bond suffers a mild heart attack. He slows down, but with luck, he manages to gun down his target. Back at MI6, Bond tells Bill Tanner that he is not entirely fit for field missions anymore: he has received multiple severe injuries over the course of recent missions, but Tanner simply wishes he recovers soon so he can move on to his next assignment. However, Bond decides to assemble MI6 outside, and to the surprise of many, he announces his resignation and retirement from the secret service. But just as he announces ex-CIA agent Felix Leiter as his successor, MI6 is attacked by armed mercenaries and terrorists. Bond and Leiter manage to get to cover inside a hidden room. Then, the leader of the attackers, Sir Adrian Kingsleigh, enters the scene, and reveals to an injured Bill Tanner that he killed M, but will spare him so he can "watch London burn". Bond gets on the phone with Tanner, who informs him that the organization known as Cybus caused the massacre. It convinces Bond to be 007 one last time. He sneaks into Kingsleigh's manor, taking down some of the security in there. But Kingsleigh catches him, and they fight, but Kingsleigh greatly outsmarts and subdues Bond, dragging his head across a piano and eventually knocking him down with a mallet. Bond wakes up in the MI6 Medical Bay, severely injured. However, Bond does not give up, and decides to go after Sir Kingsleigh again. He finds out that Kingsleigh has prepared the bomb to destroy London, and confronts him. Bond shoots Kingsleigh's finger off and manages to beat him repeatedly. Kingsleigh mocks him by telling him he has lost all that is left of James Bond and that there is only 007 left in him. This makes Bond leave Kingsleigh and try to stop the bomb, which only has a little bit left till detonation. It is impossible to disarm the bomb, but what he can do is decrease the blast radius, so he sacrifices himself, taking the bomb with him and running into the forest, saving his country. Tanner then comes to arrest Kingsleigh, but takes a moment with him to think about Bond's sacrifice. As he is about to handcuff him, the villain shoots himself, preferring death over custody. As Tanner and Leiter mourn Bond's apparent death, Tanner reveals that Bond is actually alive and well. They faked his death in order to make him a true secret agent. He receives surgery and great treatment from the best doctors in London, in order to battle a new enemy... Dr. Julius No. Cast * '''Ryan Woodward '- '''James Bond 007. * Edgar Jacobi '''- '''Sir Adrian Kingsleigh, The leader of Cybus and the main antagonist. * Aydan Woodward '''- '''Felix Leiter, Bond's best friend and an ex-CIA agent. * Aydan Woodward - Bill Tanner, Bond's advisor and trusted ally. Reception Unlike it's two predecessors, which got good ratings and views, A Reason To Die received mixed reviews upon release. Viewers complained that the special effects were terrible, the script was of poor quality, the wardrobe (especially for the character Felix Leiter) was simply dreadful and that there wasn't enough good music. However, Edgar Jacobi was praised for his role as the film's villain Sir Adrian Kingsleigh. It didn't receive too many views either, being the ninth most popular Zebcast Studios film. To see the film, click HERE.